Fused Shut
by InfiniteOdds
Summary: Anger. Rage. Sadness. Grief. FUSED SHUT. (Very, very dark T).


Anger. Sadness. Rage. Despair. **F͈͈͓͈͈̳͈̲̩͈̺̯͈̝͈̃̌ͧ̐͐̆̐ͧ͐̌ͧ᷁ͧ̋͘͡U̶᷂͈͈̬͈͖͈͚̳͈̬͈̤͈͇͈᷁ͧ᷃͋ͧͥͧͯ͐̇ͧ͗͘͡Ş̴̧̛̣͈͈̳͈̯͈͈̯͈̞̳͈̻͈᷊͈͈̹ͧ᷉͊̏ͧ᷃ͤ̓ͧͧ᷀ͬͧ̌͢͟E̶͈͈͈̲͈̳͚͈͍͈̭̙͈͈̥ͧ͐͊̃͋ͨͧ̈᷾ͧ᷄ͧ̅͡ͅḐ̴̨͈̻͈̹͈̘͈̳͕͈͍͈̬͈͈̦ͧ᷁̒ͧ̿̓ͫͧͣ̇ͧͧ S̷̴͈̞͈͈ͮͧͥ᷁͏̷̶̧͈̳̫͈͎͈᷊͔͈͈ͧ̃͆ͧ᷉̽ͧḦ͈͈͈̥͈̳̃ͧ͐ͣ͒͑ͧ͊̈͏̨͈͈͖͈᷊̬͈᷁ͧ̑̽̔ͧU̸̧̥͈̝͈̣͈̲͈̳͈̟͈̣᷿̮͈͉͈̝͇͈͈ͦͧ͛͛ͧ̓ͬͧ̈́ͧ̓̔ͧ̿ͨT̷̨͈͈̰͈͈̜̳͈͓͈̪͈͈̤ͧ͂̋͐ͧ᷉͗ͧ̾̅ͯͧ̿̚͡.**

The screams of the many shards echoed throughout the Cluster, hopeless.

Ḷ̸̘̘̘᷊̘ͪ̿ͨ̓͛ͯ͢͢E᷿̘̞̘̘̘̹̍̏᷄̃͢͟͢͠T̵̘̘̯̟̘̘̟͆ͤͯ͌ͭ͢͢ M͕̘̘͔̠̘̤̘̼ͬ̽̍͢͢͠E̘᷂̘͖̅͗͢͏̧̲̘̘̹ͮ͢ G̘̘̲̙̘̮̘̗ͧͨ̉ͩ͢͢͞O̘̘͉͚͙̘̘̊᷃̌ͯ᷀̌͢͢ L͕̘̘͍̘̘̇ͦ᷀̆̿͌ͣ͢͢E̶̘̘͈̘̖̘᷄͆͂̍̋ͦ͢͢T̬̘̘͉̘̘͖ͪ̾ͩ̀͢͜͢ͅ M̱̘̘̩̩̘̘᷅᷆ͯͯ̕͢͢͞E̘͖̘̪̟̘̻̘͇͗̂͢͢͢͞ G̡̘̘̘̘ͧ͂ͮ᷃̏̃͒᷄͢͢E̪̘̘̘̘̓͊̃᷅ͤ͢͢͢͠͠T̵̢̘̘̘̙̘̜̘́͂ͮ͘͢͢ O̦̘̹̘̪̘̥̘̻᷉́̊ͦ͢͢U͉̘̘̓̒ͪ͢͢͏̘̣̘̣᷄͢T̘͓̬̘̬̘̫̘̏᷆̇᷾͘͢͢ O̷̡̘̹̘̘̘̓̓̐̈́ͧ̅͢͢F̵̘̘̩̘̭̫̘ͩ̓̑̓͢͜͢ H̛᷊̘͕̘̬̘̘ͧ᷀̌ͭ᷉͢͢E̴̱̘̘̘̩̘̍͆᷅̓ͭ͢͢͠R̷̡̘̘̹̘̘᷅̐͑ͤͭ̿͢͢Ę̶̘̘̘̹᷂̘̗̂᷄͌͢͢͠ L̘͕̘̠ͤ᷁͢͏̘̙͎̘͗͢͏E̮̘̠̘͚̘͉̘̠ͪͭ᷁̆͢͢T̢̰̘̘̭͕̘͎̘᷅̍᷇̾͢͢ M̱̘̜̘̣̦̘̘ͧ́᷅ͫ̓͢͢E̗̘᷂̘̜̘̘ͩ̃̌̄ͨͧ͢͢ L̘̩̥̘͓̘̘̍ͩ̀̓͛͘͢͢Ḛ̘̘᷂̘̣̘᷄̃᷇ͭ̎̽͢͢A̵̘̘̙̝̘̩̘ͦ̊̃͢͢͟͢V̢̙̘̜̰̘͔̘̞̘᷈͊͢͢͡E̘̘̖̘̘̯̘͖᷀ͮͣ̇͢͢͝ F̵̘͕̘̱̣̘̘᷂ͤ͒͊̈́͢͢R̮̘̫̘̘̘ͤ͐᷄̈́̉̏͢͢͞O̸̘̘̖̘̘͍͛̈̃̃ͨ͢͢ͅM̡̥̙̘̹̜̘̘̒̎̀͢͏̘̃ͧ͢ T̺̘̙̘̘̳̘̰́̆͌̽ͯ͢͢Ḩ̘̘̘̭̼̘ͦ᷄͊̐ͭ͊͢͢E̷̘͙̘̖̘̘̤᷉̌ͪ̏̎͢͢ H̡̺̘̘̲̠̘᷊̘͂᷾̚͢͢͠È͇̘͉̟̘̘͖̘᷆̋ͯ̏͢͢L̛̘᷊̘̰͕̘̞̘ͣͤͩͦ͢͢L̢͖̘̘̘̘͕ͪ̃͌ͪ͑͢͢͝.

They heard a faint rumbling, the sound of a drill.

The Cluster sensed it, once again with mixed emotions.

I̡̡̮᷊ͤ͌ͯT̷̡̡͉͕̈͆'̵̡̡̈́̊́ͪS̡̡̡᷿̬̄᷁ A̵̡̡͎̘̐᷄ G̡̡ͬ͒̔͢͜Ḙ̡̡̧̖͂̄M̡̡͓᷇͒̓͞ D̡̡͎̲ͯ̊͠O̡̡̝͇͎᷉̓N̡̡͉ͥ᷁͒͢T̡̧̡̮͐̅͘ R̸̡̡͈ͮ̓͝E̡̡̹̰̭͛᷉F̴̡̡ͥ́ͦ͟O̡̡͓᷿̼ͭ͡R̵̶̡̢̡̆͌M̡̡͎͈ͫ̚͠ I̡̡̛̼̪͔͇᷂̓T̡̡̗͍̘᷂᷅S̡̡̧͖ͯ̓͡ G̡̡ͨ̋͗̇͂O̡̡̧̤̹᷾̓I̡̡̦᷄̄ͨ̿N̡̡̘̼ͯ̃͢G̡̡̤̻̱ͪ̏ T̡̡̟͐̒᷀̚Ơ̡̡ͬ᷉᷾͡ L̡̡̞̞̔͛ͬE̴̡̧̡̨͍̤Ț̡̡̩͒͋ͮ U̡̡͙̣̓ͧ͌S̵̡̡̱̱᷀̓ F̷̡̡̟̏̄ͬR̡̢̡̻̩͚ͥE̵̡̡̛͍̣᷈E̡̡̤̭᷅᷈͡ H̡̡̲̝͚̄͡E̡̡̬̥̥̿ͩL̡̡̞̭̟ͮ̒P̸̡̡̟᷇͟͠ U̡̡̱̹͗̆̓S̡̡̭̻̜̗᷀

T᷿͓ͣ̿́̋͞H̭̣̙᷇͛ͣ̓E̠̤̥̩ͣ̈́ͮR̲̙̒͌᷃ͣ̋E̪̫᷃̉ͣ̐̎S̶͓̘̾ͣ̓᷃ Á͉̪̱ͣ͐̕ Ô̞̠̻̅ͣ᷀P̶̱͙͓ͣ̕͜E͐̔ͪͣͯ̆᷆N̢͎᷆̏ͣ͡͠I̙̼̘͊ͣ̒͌N͉̣̜̾ͣ᷇͑G͓͔ͩ͑ͣ᷄ͅ W̪̤᷅ͣ͂ͬ͏E̗̮ͪ̓ͣ̎ͮ Ḿ̼ͮͣ͏͔ͬŲ̸̗̝̔ͣͨS᷊ͧͮͣ͏̪͋T̲̙͇͈̾ͣ͞ G͎̠̎᷁̈́ͣͥẸ̬᷁ͣ᷄̋͝T̵̥̘̑ͣ᷉͞ O̘ͩ͒ͣ̀᷇̕Ü̴͔᷆ͣ̌̒T̻͍͍͙᷃ͣ̾ N̢̜̑̂ͣ᷀͐Ơ̹̱̅ͫͣ̑ D̢̺̪̳̲͂ͣO̙̙᷉̇̾ͣ᷆Ń̦̖᷈ͣͫ͡'̪᷃̃ͣ͆᷅͢Ṫ̷̰ͣ͌ͪ͘ Y͇̭ͩ᷁ͣͥ͢O̵̽ͬͣ̾ͨ᷾Ǘ̹̥ͣͪ᷄͢R̵̭̣̄ͣ̎ͅ G̦̳̠᷄ͣ̐̉O̭̖̓᷃ͣ͋̾Ï̦͇̋ͣ̕͘N̸̖̄᷀ͣ͐͜G̬͇̈̇ͣͩ͟ Ṯ͎͚ͫ̈͐ͣÖ̧̤̪ͩͣ̉ D͇͓̫̅ͣ̿̋E̖͕̻̽ͣ͞͡S̻̼̼̲᷊̉ͣT̞̗᷂̟ͥͣ͒R̢̩̗ͭ̎ͣ̔Ọ̬᷂͒ͧͣ̃Y͖̦͛᷆ͣ͋͡ Ṯ̛͉ͮ̐ͣ̿H̷̺͂͊͋ͣ᷄E̵̙̳᷇͗ͣ̽ P̵̠̹̩̅ͣͅL̞̿ͬͣ̃͋᷃Â̲᷿̗͊ͣ᷆N̨̧̘᷉᷈ͣͣE̫̊ͣ̄͌̇̚T̷̡͈͍ͣ᷈ͣ R̹̤̓̍ͣ̿ͅE̺͎͚ͣ̄᷈ͦM͙̟̑᷄ͣͫ̐Ȩ̮̬͇͛ͣ᷾M᷀̉ͣ͋͗̎͘B̸̻̬ͣͪ͛̂E̢͇̅ͭͣ̏͟Rͧ̐̏ͣ᷈͜͢ T᷂̻ͭͣ̓̔͢H̙̋᷾ͪͣ̔͊E̷̬̬᷊ͣ̂̀ Aͤ̈ͣ̏͆̕͟Ḻ͇᷊̣̾ͣ̍L͏̖̳̩ͣ̃ͨE̛̳̰̰ͣ̇ͣG̹̦ͩͮͣ̿̌I̞᷿̳̰̟ͣͧẠ̛̖̠ͣ͠͠N̸͉͉ͭͣ̕͜C͎̤̼᷿̀ͣ͡Ė͇̻ͪͣ̓̒

Through the panic, the Cluster started to form, finally founding the strength and perfect time to open.

Ţ̡̛̻͚͕͍̯̦̊̀̊̕̕͡H͇͇̟᷿́᷾̎̒᷈᷉̐̋᷃͟͝A̵͖͔̬̟᷿ͬ̐̒̉̉ͫ̐̾͢T̶͕̠̭͇̹᷃̄᷃̓ͦͥͤͪ̕ G̡͎᷂᷂̼͕̤̑ͭͬ͂̋͊̑̐Ȅͪ͏̛̪̣̏ͮ̉᷇̈̃̓̕͜M̸̧̛̺̮̖̝̂̒͐̿͘͟͠͞ I̸̛͙᷊̠̦͇̠͂̊̔᷉́͆͝T̖̥̙̖̬̑ͯͩ͒̾᷇͗̚̚͟S̨̪͔̰̮̘̝᷆̔ͤ̓̔ͣ̕̕ G̷̴̘̙̟̱̝᷇́ͥ͐ͪ́̀͊A̭̲̞̦̲᷉̆͌ͫ̌̈̊͑͘͞R͙̗͇̞̪ͨ᷇̀̏͐̆᷇̒᷈͟N͉̻̯̺ͤͣ̊̾᷇ͦ͌᷀̃͢͝E̸̡̫͇̖͖͎̳ͥ̑̀᷇̒̚͟T̶̢̳͍̗̱̲̙͐᷉̄͋ͭ͘ͅ W̞̳̜̝͗ͪ̔̐͜͡͏̺̍᷉͝Ȇ̵̵̮̭͔͚᷂ͮͯ̓̉͋̓̓ Ņ̷̗͍̼̘͔͍̺ͪ͑̇̅̓͜E̴͉͔̪̣̯͔̳̤᷉̾̽̅̍͟E̶̡̘͓᷆ͮ̽᷁̏̿͋̐̏̍᷃Ḑ͉̮̯͏͚̜̩ͦ̅̆͐ͩ͘͠ H̵̙᷂̦͔᷉ͣͬ̽̃᷇̐͋ͯͭÉ̶͇̟̬̲͍ͥ͑̓᷉̓̓͠ͅL̞̺̫̥̹̤ͮ̏͊̑̒̌̊͢͡P̧̩̬̲᷊̱̩̥͇̱̜͗ͤͨ̑ H̨͚̰̙̻͋ͧ͊᷈᷾᷉̌̉̄͡E̶͇͈͍ͦ͗͌ͣ᷄̈́̀͗ͨ͆᷉L̸͚͚͉̥̣̀ͭ͆̓͊͌̅̌͡P͔̺̟͚᷿̭͋̄͛ͥ͊ͧ͌̕͟ Ḣ̰̺͔̟̪͓͖͎͐͂᷾͛͐͘Ȩ̯̜̊ͣ̔̌́ͮ̉᷈͋̑̾͜L̸̻̱͓̪̩̰̒̈́᷈̐ͥ͛̆ͅP̶̸̗̦̮̗̯̉̔̑ͤ᷇᷄ͫ̅ Ơ̜͔̫̮̱̊͐̈́̋ͮ̏᷅͋͜Ḥ̐͏̵̡̪͉᷄ͬ̋ͯͬ᷈̚͞ G̺͓᷈ͩͥ᷁͂͊̿͒ͬ̋᷁̎̚Ǫ̸̴͎͙᷊᷊᷊̤᷅ͨ͊̊̆͟D̡̟̣͍͎͕̲̞̒ͨ̀ͩ͑͂͟ Ş̧̱̗̥̮͍̇̒̊ͯ̕̕͟͞T̙̂͏͓̦̼̊᷁̓᷉̀᷄ͩ̆͞A͔̯̲̺̮̫̜͈᷇͛ͯ̀ͥ᷈᷈Y̱̝̰ͧ͊̄̃᷈ͥ́̾̑̅͟͡ S̵̥̬̪̠̫̳̟̹̥᷆̄̈̔͟Ṯ̶̷̲̼᷃̋̐̉᷉̽̅͢͝͏Ī̴͖͈̍͟͏̢᷿̘ͯ́ͥͥ̄L̶̢̡̜̼͎͙͓̃ͪͦͤ͆͌͡L̴̶͈͉͈̉͋᷉᷀̽ͯ᷄᷆͡͠..

W̧̞̙̞̋͑̔᷉͑ͨ̔͑͌͑͜E̞͈̞̭̦᷇͑͑᷾ͭ͑̂͑̚͘'̦̞͑̌͏̻̞͎͑ͣͮ͑ͣͤ͑R̞̫̞̳̈͑ͤ͋͑̒̾͑ͣ᷁͑Ę̞͈᷿̥͚̞̓͑̅͑᷀͑͑̆ F̶̙̻̞͖̞̺͑̇͑͊̄͑͑̕Ů̞̙᷂̥̞̞̟͑̒͑ͭ͑͑͘S̷̞᷊̞̗͆͑ͩ͑̓̄͑͑̽͘Ḙ̞͎͈̞̬͑᷾ͨ͑̽͑͆ͫ͑D͚̝̞̫̜̞̜͑͑̇᷁͑̌͑ͅ Ş̷̞̞͑ͫ͑̾͛͑͋̍͑͘ͅH̴̡̜̞̣̞͑̉͑̀͑̇͑̚͢U̝̞̞̪̗͑ͫ͐͑̽͑᷇͑͜͠T͓͍̞᷂̞͓̟͑̾͑᷆͑͑͑ͅ H̞᷊̞̄͑͋͌͑̇͑̉᷆͑᷉͟E̫̞̙̙͉̞̥̼᷀͑͑̊͑͒͑L̴̞̹̟̠̞͆͑ͣ͑̓᷇͑᷃͑P̫̞̦̞̰̓͑̉͑᷃ͦ͑᷇ͤ͑ O̞̹̻̞̖̒͑̇͑̉͑̊͑̚͢H̞͕̙̬̞͊͑́͑͑͞͠͏͑ͩ M̛̞͍̱̞̻̼͑ͨ͐͑̈́͑͑͢Y͈̞͆͑͏̶̳̞͑ͯͬ͑͑ͮͅ G̵̖̞̰̞͑͒͑᷾ͯ᷀͑ͭ͑ͦO̼̞̰̞̰͑̑͆͑ͤͩ͌͑͑͟D̵̞͇̠̞͍͛͑ͥ̍͑ͩ͑͑͌ I̛̞̪̞̓͑̈᷾͑̋ͮ͑᷇͑͆Ţ͖̭̞᷊̞͑ͨ͑̒͑ͯ᷀͑͢S̡̞͔̞͖͑̑̏͑̂͑͛͑͒͜ R̰͙̞̺̻̠̞̗͑̈͑ͮ͑͑̈́O̞̯̮̙̞͗͑̾͊͑͑ͨ͏̫͑S̵̵̫̻̞᷂͇̞͑̔͑͑᷀͑͒Ê̞͉͔̳͉̞̤̥͑ͯ̆͑͑͑ Q̨̞̠͔͉̗̞ͥ͑͑ͬ͑͑͞͡U̷̞͉̞͐͑͑ͯ̉̃͑͂͑͐̕A̞᷂̞̼᷅͑᷀͑̒͌͑̃͑͠͠R̶̞̘̥̞̹̓͑ͣ͑͌͑ͫ̒͑T̵̴̞̜͙̥̞͑͑͑̋᷉͑͑͜Z̶̞̭̝̞͒͑͑᷀ͥ͑ͨ͑̌͢ S͉̞͚̳͎̞ͧ͑͑͑͑̈͑̚͝H͉̺̞̲͉͉̞͉͖͑͑ͬ͑̀͑E̛̮̞͓͍͓̞̙͑᷀͑͗͑͑̏ S̴̡̞͕̞͓̘͉̞͑͑᷅͑̋͑Ç̴̞̬̞̩͉͑͑᷁ͦ͑̈́͑̕O̞̦̞̊͑᷉͑̇ͬ̈͑᷆̉͑᷅M̦̞̞͑̑͂͑͌̓͗͑̾͑̊͢E̷̞̦᷊̞͓͍͑̌̃͑̔͑͑̚ T̶̞̣̘̞̈͑᷀͑͑̒͑͘͟͡O̸̶̳̞̪̼̞͓͑͑͑̈́͑ͭ͟ Ş̡̞͕̮̞̝͑̋͑̊̈͑ͥ͑A᷂̞̙͕̞̱͑ͨͫ͑̈́͑̈̆͑V̞̑͑᷄͏̷̞͇͑᷈͑̈́᷾͑͢E̞̞̳ͯ͑͆̇͑ͯ͌ͪ͑᷅᷅͑ Ȗ̞͔̻̞͑᷉͑̀͗͑̈͑ͫ͡S̛̞᷊͎̣̦̞͑͑̆͑̾͑ͦ̚ Ṱ͎̞͇̞̟͑͑᷁̉͑͑̌͘ͅO̶͓̞̪̞͑᷇͐͑̀ͤ͑́͑̾ S͈̞̟̳̞͋͑̓͑̆͑ͫ᷉͑̂A̡̜̞̙̠͇̞͑̆͑̈͑̃͑͟V̨̱̞̺̩̞͑᷁͑̆͊͑̒͑ͩE̞̻͚̣̻̞̙͑̐͑͑ͥ͑͠͞ U̳̤̞̞͑ͭ͑᷀᷇͑͑̈́̈́͑̂S̛̞͎̙̠̞̄͑̒͑̀͑͑̈́͘

Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot all started to notice the rumbling. The Cluster's screams were clearly heard.

A light started to form.

The light glitched out, from being pixelated, to a clearer white light.

Before any of the gems realized, the Earth's core started to react violently to the Cluster.

* * *

Out in space, a ship orbiting Earth was reading up massive seismic waves.

"What in the Stars is happening!?" one of the gems on board said.

"The Cluster, it's awakening," another said, reading the seismic charts.

The last things the crew on board remembered was a massive chunk of Earth slamming into there ship, being exposed to the vacuum of space. They say a cluster of eyes everywhere on a red, green, yellow, pink, blue creature with many multi-colored limbs and appendages. They saw a Peridot floating in space, shards of a Pink gem, and a tatter of a pink tee-shirt with a yellow star on it.


End file.
